


Five Things Sirius Would Do To Convince You To Date Him

by padfootagain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootagain/pseuds/padfootagain
Summary: A little headcannon for Sirius.





	Five Things Sirius Would Do To Convince You To Date Him

\- Of course at first he would try to use his best pick-up lines on you. But as you were clearly not responsive, and managed to find a fake excuse to run away, he would be more than confused. And okay, before now he liked you, but now you pushing him away had made him obsessed with you. And even if you had no idea you had this effect on him, the thought of you was what was keeping him awake all night long.

\- So as he couldn’t seduce you with his cheesy lines, he decided to become your friend. He tried to sit next to you at the Library, and he read the books he saw you reading, trying to engage conversation. But you were still fleeing him, and it was driving him insane.

-He would try to ask you out the proper way, asking for you to accompany him to Hogsmeade, but you pushed him again and he thought he was going mad. And when he finally managed to have you alone with him in a deserted corridor, and he asked you why you didn’t want to give him a chance, you answered that you didn’t trust him. You didn’t think he was really interested in you, and you had no intention to be one of these girls he threw away once he was bored with them. You told him you wanted to be with someone that would truly love you and make you feel special. But when he replied that only a moron would not see that he was lucky to have you, you merely shook your head and hurried down the corridor, leaving Sirius alone under the trembling light of the torches.

\- And as you wanted to feel special, then he decided to make you feel that way. So he started to prepare all the things you loved, and your favourite cakes, and he made gifts to you, and he prepared picnics to which you never came and diners where he always ended up alone, and secret walks around the Lake along your favourite places of the school to which you never showed up. By the end of the month he was so desperate that he brewed a love potion, and put it in a few chocolate cakes. But at the last second he changed his mind and destroyed the cakes instead of giving them to you.

He wanted you to love him for real, and not because of some spell.

He wanted you to fall for him just as hard as he had fallen for you.

\- But you kept pushing him away, refusing all his gifts, and all his notes, and you fled when you saw him down a corridor. Until one night when James, Remus and Peter ran into the Common Room, looking for you.

Sirius was at the top of the Astronomy Tower and wouldn’t get down until you had accepted to give him a chance.

You rolled your eyes at his drama queen behaviour, but followed the boys to the Astronomy Tower anyway, refusing to admit to yourself that you were afraid for him.

When you arrived on the rooftop, Sirius was standing there, the tip of his shoes above the void, his hands in his pockets, his back to you. The wind was constantly caught in his hair, making them twirl around his head. You recognized the little red light of blazes as the burning tip of a cigarette, and only seconds later, Sirius took it between his fingers, exhaling some smoke out of his lungs, and the little cloud covered the stars and the moon for a brief moment, before he would take another drag. You heard him exhaling the smoke in a sigh.

You cleared your throat, making your presence behind him known, and he turned towards you, raising an eyebrow.

“What are you doing here, Y/N?” he asked, his voice soft and low.

He didn’t wear his robes, only his white shirt and black trousers. His Gryffindor tie was loosely tied up around his neck, and the first buttons of his shirts were open, revealing the beginning of his chest.

And you couldn’t deny that he looked absolutely gorgeous…

“Your friends came looking for me, they said you’re refusing to come down before seeing me,” you answered.

“It’s true,” he nodded.

He intensely stared at you with these deep grey eyes of his, and you found yourself hypnotized, unable to look away.

“Now, you’ve seen me, so get down,” you said quite roughly.

But he shook his head, taking another drag of his cigarette.

“I didn’t say I’d come down if you came here. I said I’d come down if you gave me a chance.”

“In your wildest dreams only,” you snapped back. “It’s three in the morning, stop being such an arse and get down from there.”

He nodded slowly, not detaching for a single second his gaze from your own.

Hell, the butterflies in your stomach were so intense you thought you were about to faint.

“Alright then,” he spoke slowly, looking down at the ground. “I guess you leave me no choice then.”

You saw him bending above the void, and he moved one of his feet so that it would hang above the precipice.

You gasped.

“What are you doing?” you asked, wide-eyed.

“I’m using more extreme methods to convince you,” he answered nonchalantly, his low voice making your heart skip a beat.

He stood there, on the edge, on only one foot, and you knew he was mad enough to take too many risks that would inevitably end in a bad way.

“Sirius, get down,” you said, but your tone was scared instead of angry now.

“Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?” he asked.

“Could you behave as a grown-up for once?”

He shrugged.

“Alright then, if you say no.”

He let out another cloud of smoke, before bending further above the edge. You let out a yelp.

“Sirius stop!” you ordered. “This is completely stupid, you’re not going to jump anyway.”

“Are you so sure about that?”

“That would be stupid. You would kill yourself.”

“You’ve just said it yourself, I don’t usually act much like a grown-up anyway.”

“Sirius, stop it!”

“Go to Hogsmeade with me.”

“No.”

“As you wish.”

And he bent even further and you knew he was about to fall…

“Stop!” you cried. “Okay, I’ll go on a date with you… just… stop it now!”

He spun around, a cheeky grin plastered on his handsome face.

“I knew you would come back to your senses.”

“Yeah… well… come down now, would you? You’re scaring me being so close to the edge.”

“Oh… here, that’s cute. We haven’t had our first date and you already worry about me?”

“See, it’s because of this kind of remarks that I’ve always said no till now.”

“No, it’s not. It’s because you’re afraid to like what you would discover if you let me a chance to show you who I really am.”

You didn’t reply. You couldn’t. After all, he was right.

He let out a loud laugh, that sounded strangely like a dog barking, and he threw his cigarette away.

“What’s wrong now Y/N? Why do you act like you’re surprised? I know you better than you know me, that’s for sure.”

“Would you come down, now?”

But he intensely stared at you again, tilting his head to the side.

“Why don’t you come join me?” he proposed. “The view is amazing from here.”

“I’d prefer if you came down.”

But he extended his arm towards you instead of walking closer to you, offering you his open hand.

“Come. You know you have nothing to fear from me. I would never let any harm come to you, and you know it.”

You heaved a sigh, before walking towards him, slipping your fingers in his palm. He grinned, his eyes resting upon yours, and he took a step back, guiding you before him so you could see the view he had been staring at while waiting for you. He let go of your fingers, resting his hands on your waist, and his gentle touch sent shivers throughout your entire body. Your back didn’t touch his chest but you were so close, the warmth oozing from him brushed your back through your shirt. You could feel his warm breath tickling your cheek as he bent his head down to whisper in your ear.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

You nodded, too short of breath to speak.

Indeed, the view was incredible. You could see the stars shining on the Lake, the long hills covered with grass. You could see the Forbidden Forest and even the little lights escaping from Hagrid’s little home. The moon bathed with a silvery light the peaks of the mountains that stood in the distance, their peaks still covered with snow.

His thumb traced little circles on your waist, preventing your heart to slow down.

“Go to Hogsmeade with me,” he whispered.

“I’ve already said yes,” you breathed, your voice a bit hoarse.

“But I don’t want to force you. I want you to come because you want to.”

“Why the whole show then?”

He shrugged.

“I’m afraid I had already tried all I could think of, except that. It was just a way to get your attention.”

“A rather risky way.”

He chuckled.

“I’m kind of reckless, I’m afraid.”

“I had noticed that.”

A silence settled between the two of you as you both stared at the wonderful view of the Castle and its surroundings.

“So?” he breathed. “What do you say?”

And you were sure to hear fear in his voice.

“Because I’m afraid I’ve run out of ideas to convince you,” he went on as you remained silent.

A smile appeared on your face.

“I’d love to go to Hogsmeade with you, Sirius Black.”


End file.
